Team Bonding and Basketball
by LMXB
Summary: Concerned that Jennifer is hiding herself away Sam convinces the doctor to join in the latest Atlantis team bonding activity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own SGA or any of the characters.

**A/N: **This is a very short story based sometime after Quarantine in S4. Mainly a friendship piece, but some hints of a Ronon/Jennifer ship

* * *

Sam looked up from her desk on hearing a timid knock on the door. Smiling the Colonel said. "Come in, take a seat."

"Thanks." Jennifer said as she nervously made her way to the chair in front of Sam's desk.

"You want a coffee?" Sam offered.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks though." Jennifer said, knowing she was nervous enough about why she had been summoned without adding caffeine to her system.

"So, how are things going?" Sam asked.

"Pretty much the same as I reported yesterday." Jennifer answered.

"I meant more generally. How are you doing?"

"Me? Fine. Why? Is something wrong? Has something happened to my dad?"

"Jennifer, as far as I know your father is fine. I was just asking how you were."

"I'm fine." Jennifer repeated.

"You sure?" Sam probed. "If there is a problem you can tell me, off the record."

"Have you heard something I should be aware of?" Jennifer asked.

"No, I'm just concerned."

"You are? Why? Are you not happy with the way I'm running the department? Or -"

"Jennifer." Sam cut in again. "I think you're doing an excellent job and I have no problems with Jennifer Keller the CMO. I'm concerned about Jennifer Keller the person."

"You are? Why?"

"It's not been an easy few months for you and after the Bola Kai incident you seemed to shut yourself off, spend more time in the infirmary and that seems to have got worse since the lock down. I'm concerned that you are overworking and you may be trying to avoid unresolved issues."

"Unresolved issues?" Jennifer asked reddening, wondering how Sam knew about the almost kiss with Ronon.

"Yes with the Bola Kai."

"Bola Kai?" Jennifer asked, glad her secret was safe. "No, I've laid those demons to rest."

"Then why are you hiding in the infirmary?"

"I'm not." Jennifer lied.

"Then you won't mind taking part in a new project."

"New project?" Jennifer asked, feeling like Sam was carefully setting Jennifer up to do something she wouldn't want to do.

"Yes. Major Lorne feels that the civilian and military staff are becoming disconnected so wants to arrange a basketball tournament."

"Basketball?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes it's a game." Sam deadpanned.

"I know what it is. But how is making people who have actively avoided playing it all their lives play it going to help?"

"Not all the civilian staff are anti-sports." Sam smiled. "But you are right. To counter that the teams will be made up of both military and civilian, with at least one civilian per team. Following the basketball tournament the same teams will take part in a challenge put forward by the civilians."

"Sounds reasonable." Jennifer said.

"Good, so you'll take part?"

"What? Me? No, no no no. That's a bad idea. I wouldn't know one end of a basketball from another."

"They're spherical." Sam pointed out.

"Not the point. I'm really not good at the whole hand eye coordination thing."

"You're a surgeon." Sam said.

"Internal organs tend not to fly at me."

"Jennifer, I would like all the heads of departments to take part. Especially you."

"Why especially me? Have I done something to upset you?"

"I think it would do you good. It will get you out of the infirmary and interact with the rest of the expedition. You may actually end up enjoying it."

"I'd take avoiding humiliation."

"Whatever goal works for you." Sam said. "So you'll do it?"

"I got the impression I didn't have a choice." Jennifer half muttered.

"The decision is entirely yours, but it would mean a lot to me if you played."

"Fine. What team am I on?"

"You have first choice. You can go with Colonel Sheppard if you'd like or Major Lorne?"

"I'll take Lorne." Jennifer said suspiciously quickly. Not wanting to explain she was avoiding Ronon she explained. "It's his fault I'm doing this, he may as well suffer my bad skills."

"Very well. I believe his team are practising in an hour. I'll let him know you're joining them."

"Great." Jennifer muttered, wishing she would be called to the infirmary. "I better go get ready then."

-00-

"Hey doc!" Lorne greeted as Jennifer entered the gym.

"For the record I hate you right now."

"This plan is really helping the harmony." Sanchez said.

"Come on doc. It'll be fun. Not even you can get into trouble. It's a relatively low contact sport."

"I thought it was no contact."

"No, it's non collision." Lorne corrected. "There will be some contact."

Looking round the gym at Lorne's well built team Jennifer started to fell very small. "Perhaps I could have a position on the bench or cheer on from the side lines….or how about team medic?"

"I tell you what, in addition to your playing duties you can also be team medic." Lorne said.

"Gee, thanks. But don't blame we when your team loses."

"Our team doc. You are part of the team." Lorne smiled. "You ready to go through the rules?"

"No need. Read them before I came."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Good for you doc." Kemp said. "Does that mean we can play?"

"We can." Lorne agreed. "Two on three. Doc you're with me. We need to get the ball into the hoop. They will try to take the ball off us. Ready?"

"No. Shouldn't we talk tactics?"

"We just did." Lorne grinned as he tossed her the ball.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready?" Lorne asked Jennifer, who was nervously chewing her lip.

"No."

"Doc, you're meant to be having fun. Relax. Enjoy."

"Easy for you to say, you like this type of thing." Jennifer shot back.

"You could enjoy it too." Lorne pointed out.

"And there is a pig flying pass the window."

"Fake hallucinations aren't going to get you out of this. Now take your position and remember what we practiced." Lorne instructed. As he noticed Jennifer nervously look at the growing crowd he placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "Relax. They're here to support you."

Grateful Ronon was still off-world and not around to watch the humiliation she took a deep breath and walked over to her starting position. Groaning when she found herself up against a cocky new marine who had been hitting on her since his arrival.

"Knew you wanted me." He grinned as the whistle blew.

After the first five minutes Jennifer found herself enjoying the game. Her tactic of being on the opposite side of the court to the ball seemed to be paying off and her marker was more interested in taking glory than harassing her. However after scoring Lorne jogged past her and said sternly.

"Get your six in the game Keller. Next time I get the ball I'm passing it to you. Be ready." Glaring at Lorne's back Jennifer waited for a turnover and then freed herself of her marker. Once free she saw the ball hurling towards her. Catching it, she looked around and immediately offloaded it to Kemp who went on to score.

"Told you you'd be fine." Lorne grinned as he jogged pass. "Next time try to dribble a bit." His comment earning another glare from the doctor who turned straight into the chest of her marker.

"Plenty of time to get personal later doc." He grinned, before adding suggestively. "I could even give you private lessons." Refocusing her glare on the marine Jennifer sprinted away from him.

As the game went on, Jennifer found herself more and more involved, which had the downside that the cocky marine who was meant to be marking her was spending a lot more time in her personal space than she liked. On the bright side it gave her more motivation to free herself from him. However, every time she got free and got the ball the marine seemed to get more and more annoyed. Something that resulted in Jennifer being shoved roughly to the ground just before the end of the half.

As Lorne helped her up the rest of the team rounded on the marine as the referee tried to keep control of the testosterone driven teams.

"You okay doc?"

"I thought this was non collision. That felt like a collision."

"It was." Lorne agreed glaring at the marine Captain. Glancing back at Jennifer he added. "So you get a free throw."

"Free throw? You want me to throw the ball at the hoop?"

"That's the plan." Lorne grinned. "You have two attempts. You ready?"

"No."

"That's my girl. Remember what I said?"

"Hope and pray?" Jennifer asked.

"Relax and throw." Lorne corrected.

Nervously walking up to the free throw line Jennifer bounced the ball and hurled it at the hoop, only for it to bounce off the rim and come back at her, resulting in groans from the crowd. As she picked up the ball for her final attempt Lorne jogged up to her and said.

"Relax, you're doing fine."

As he disappeared she shot again, this time getting the ball through the hoop. Oblivious to the cheering crowd she stood in disbelief until she heard Lorne call.

"Move it doc." Turning she ran up to the other end of the court as the referee blew for half time.

"Looks like we have a secret weapon." Kemp commented as they sat down on a bench and drank water.

"They're definitely looking at us funny." Sanchez commented nodding to where the other team were sitting staring at them. As Lorne looked over he wasn't sure if he should be concerned about the heated debate going on with the other team. Choosing to ignore it he looked back at Jennifer and said.

"They may pay you a bit more attention in the next half."

"Which will free you guys up?" Jennifer asked, pumped on adrenaline.

"That's one way of looking at it." Lorne agreed, pleased she was getting into the game.

As the second half started Jennifer found herself almost stuck to the marine, who gave her no room. To start with Jennifer felt ill at ease, but assumed he was upping his game. But when he started placing his hands on her she felt really uncomfortable. She wondered if she was being overly sensitive and tried to ignore it and spend her time keeping a good distance between them. However, as Lorne jogged past and warned. "Watch those hands Captain." She knew she wasn't being sensitive. As time ticked on, the rest of her team picked up on what was happening and tried to move her to a different position, only the marine Captain moved with her. It was then she noticed how riled her team was and how they were no longer focusing on the game. Instead they watched her tussle, ensuring someone was on hand every time his hand rested on her hip. It was then she guessed that the plan was to use her plight to distract her team and she hated herself for being used. But as much as she tried to separate herself from the Captain he was too good and kept closing the distance.

Just before the end of the third quarter Lorne had the ball and was looking round for a pass. He glanced at Jennifer and saw she was being contained by the Captain. He made eye contact with her to make sure she was okay. Having seen her nod he started to look away only to catch the Captain's expression, which was one of smugness. Before Lorne could do anything the Captain wrapped his arm round Jennifer and place his hand on her breast. Lorne started to charge, but not before Kemp had reached the pair and downed the Captain with a right hook, just as all hell broke loose.

Jennifer watched her team charge from one direction and the opposition from another, whilst she was stuck in the middle. As the teams approached she held her arms up and prayed they calm down. She was aware of shouting and swearing and she was sure she was shouting, but she could barely hear herself think above the din. She pleaded with both teams to calm down and thought she was making progress when she turned, only to find herself intercepting a punch aimed for someone else. As she crumpled to the ground a new wave of violence erupted above.

Lorne had seen her fall and knew she was going to get crushed by the brawl above if it wasn't stopped. Running up to the group he dove into the ground, located the unconscious doctor and pulled her to safety.

* * *

**A/N: **Last chapter up tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

As John's team stepped through the gate they were struck with how quiet the control room was, with just a skeleton staff visible.

"Anyone else finding this eerie?" McKay asked.

"Definitely disconcerting." John agreed scanning for Sam and being semi relieved when he saw her jog down the steps.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Didn't start any wars or find Wraith so pretty good. Where is everyone?"

"In the gym. It is the first basketball match." Sam explained. "It's got more interest than we were expecting."

"That's good. No injuries so far?" John asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. Teyla is keeping an eye on things and hasn't reported anything, but Dr Keller is playing so I'm sure she could treat anything that did happen."

"The doc's playing?" Ronon asked surprised.

"Yes. I don't think she was looking forward to it, but said she'd do it." Sam explained.

"I hope you feel small." John said looking at Rodney, who had refused to take part.

"No, I feel clever." The physicist said as Sam's radio demanded her attention. John's team watched as her face went from one of calm to worry then irritation and listened to her side of the radio conversation.

"How many are hurt?...How?...I'll be right down."

"Problem?" John asked.

"Spoke too soon about the basketball. I need to get to the infirmary. Jennifer's hurt." She said before running out of the control room, quickly followed by John and Ronon, and more reluctantly by Rodney.

They reached the infirmary just before a very soggy Lorne who was carrying the, also wet, unconscious doctor.

"Need some help here." The Major called as he placed Jennifer on a gurney.

"What happened?" Marie asked rushing over.

"She was punched and she may have been trodden on." Lorne said, suddenly very aware of the glare Ronon was giving him. Before John could ask for more information the infirmary suddenly became overcrowded and several more, soggy, players from the game entered.

"Major. Answers now." John ordered, directing Lorne to Jennifer's office.

As John, Lorne and Sam moved to the office Ronon looked at Jennifer and then to the office.

"Keep an eye on her." He growled at Rodney before following the others.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as the door shut.

"Well ma'am there was a fight."

"A fight? You're saying Dr Keller got involved in a fight?" John asked.

"Yes, but not on purpose." Lorne said.

"Explain." Sam ordered succinctly.

"Well, the doc was being marked by Captain Smith and he started to invade her personal space. I gave him a warning, but apparently it went unheeded. A few minutes ago he took it to the next level and groped her."

"He did what?" Ronon growled, surprising the other occupants of the room with the ferocity of his tone.

"Deliberately?" John asked in disbelief.

"Deliberate and pre-meditated." Lorne confirmed. "Kemp got there first and knocked him to the ground. Then the doc found herself in the middle as the two teams and some of the crowd locked horns. She tried to reason with them, I think that's what she was trying anyway, only she got in the way of a wayward punch and got knocked out. I managed to dive in and get her, not sure if she took any kicks when she was down though."

"Why are you wet?" Sam asked.

"Um, well, I guessed that everyone was beyond reason so I set the sprinklers off in the hope it would calm everyone down. Then I brought the doc down here."

"Where's Smith?" Ronon growled.

"In the brig. I thought it would be safer."

"For the doc?" John asked, concerned there was more to the story.

"No. For Smith. There were plenty who wouldn't mind taking a swing at him. I've got three marines guarding him." Lorne clarified.

"I'll deal with him personally." John said, still angry.

"John," Sam started to warn.

"It'll all be above board." John assured her. "But I foresee lots of extra training for him. Personal lessons with Ronon. I think the rest of his team also need some lessons in manners."

"Keep it on the level. And remember Jennifer is overworked as it is." Sam said, semi consenting to the plan. "We'll talk more about this later." She was going to say something else when the noise level outside increased.

Emerging from the office they saw a wall of men surround the gurney that Jennifer had been put on and heard lots of chatter. Raising an eyebrow the group moved towards the gurney, Ronon using his size and some well time growls to clear a path to Jennifer who was sitting on the gurney, holding an ice pack to her face, looking confused.

"What's going on?" John demanded, killing the chatter.

"Just come to check up on the doc." Kemp said.

"She's fine. Now out, with all of you."

"Now." Ronon growled causing the group to disband. As they left John turned to Jennifer and said.

"Looks like you've got a fan club."

"Great." Jennifer mumbled into the ice pack she had on her jaw.

"How are you feeling?" Sam questioned.

"Like I should never go near a basketball again."

"Don't say that. You were great out there." Lorne assured her.

"A fight started because of me."

"No it started because of Smith being an idiot." Lorne said. "But because of you the whole city has united in wanting to punch him, so you actively helped give the city its team spirit back."

"Whole city?" Jennifer asked, wanting to disappear into a hole.

"Pretty much, if your fan club is anything to go by." John said trying and failing to cheer Jennifer up.

Looking back to Sam she said miserably. "Last time I take part in any group sport, especially if it is his idea," pausing she nodded at Lorne before adding. "I failed in my goal."

"What goal?" Lorne asked.

"To avoid humiliation."

Before anyone could respond Marie walked over and looked at Jennifer silently asking if she wanted the area cleared.

"Go ahead." Jennifer said, knowing Sam and John would find out any way.

"Good news is there's nothing broken. But expect the jaw and ribs to feel sore for the next few days. I've got some pain killers for you to help."

"Great so I can go?" Jennifer said accepting the bottle.

"You should really stay in overnight, but seeing how you'll argue, if someone is willing to sit with you and wake you every hour, checking for complications, you can go." Marie said.

"I'll take her." Ronon said immediately, surprising the group. As he bent down to pick her up she protested.

"I can walk."

"I can carry." Ronon countered as they left the infirmary.

"Something going on there?" John asked confused.

"Not that I know of." Lorne said, also surprised by Ronon's behaviour.

-00-

"I feel like an idiot." Jennifer said as she sat wrapped up in her bed fresh from her shower.

"Don't. Not your fault."

"Yes it is. If I had dealt with him earlier the whole place wouldn't have broken down into a mass brawl."

"Earlier when?" Ronon asked, wondering if Smith had been harassing her for some time.

"In the game. After his hands started to linger for too long on me."

"Why didn't you?" Ronon asked, tensing at the image of someone else touching Jennifer.

"I thought I was imagining it to start with. Some contact is normal. Then when I knew I wasn't imagining it I had no idea how to handle it."

"Break his nose?" Ronon suggested.

"I have no idea how to do that, without breaking my hand in the process anyway. I thought if I ignored him he'd stop. But he seemed to get off on my discomfort and riling the rest of the team. But you're right I should have punched him. Next time I'll just swing."

"Next time?" Ronon asked, not liking the sound of that.

"With my luck something's bound to happen at some point."

"Then I'll teach you."

"Teach me? What?"

"How to fight." The Satedan clarified.

"I don't want to waste your time. I'm a lost cause."

"No you're not." Ronon said, before taking a chance and adding. "Besides that way I'd get to see you."

"See me?" Jennifer asked, kicking herself for sounding so stupid.

"Yeah. Feels like you've been avoiding me. Didn't mean to scare you in the infirmary during the lockdown. This way I can start to put it right."

"Scare me? Why'd you think that?"

"You've avoided me since the lockdown."

"No I haven't. Well okay I have, but only because I thought you wanted to forget it ever happened."

"Why would you think that?" Ronon asked sitting down next to her.

"You think I'm weak. Let's face it I'm not your type."

"You're not weak." Ronon said.

"I was just knocked out playing basketball." Jennifer pointed out.

"You were knocked out during a fight." Ronon clarified. Instead of answering immediately Jennifer yawned and then winced at the pain from moving her jaw so far.

"Get some sleep." Ronon instructed we can talk more in the morning.

-00-

When Jennifer naturally woke the following morning she found herself sprawled across Ronon. Jolting up she immediately started to apologise before asking how she ended up where she had.

"You kept saying you were cold when I woke you." Ronon started to explain.

"You woke me?"

"Every hour like Marie said."

"I don't remember." Jennifer said, but as she spoke she started to recall the hourly wake ups including her insisting Ronon slept in her bed rather than the chair. Then her using him as a giant hot water bottle.

"You were kind of out of it." Ronon confirmed.

"Sorry for using you as a pillow." Jennifer said sheepishly.

"Anytime doc. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, embarrassed and like wallowing in self-pity."

"Doc, what happened wasn't your fault." He said pulling her back down into his chest, momentarily surprising them both.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel embarrassed." Jennifer finally said as she relaxed into the embrace.

"Don't beat yourself up over this" Ronon said before adding. "Beat Smith up instead."

"I swore an oath to do no harm."

"I didn't." Ronon pointed out.

"Thank you." Jennifer said after a moment.

"For what?"

"Looking after me. Being nice to me. Trying to see something different in me."

"All I see is you." Ronon assured her as he bowed his head and was about to kiss her when her door chimed. He pulled away slightly only for Jennifer to whisper.

"Ignore it."

Following her command he leaned down again only for the chime to sound once more. Growling he got off the bed and opened the door half tempted to kill whoever was on the other side.

"Hey, Ronon." Lorne greeted from Jennifer's doorway, where he stood with the rest of his team. When Ronon did not respond the Major asked. "The doc in?"

"Yes."

"Can we see her?"

"Why?"

"To talk."

"About?"

"Team stuff." Lorne said, wondering why Ronon was more hostile than normal. Before he had time to ponder further Jennifer appeared in the door next to Ronon.

"Hey doc, how you doing?" Kemp asked.

"Fine, thanks."

"So already for our next match?" The Lieutenant asked.

"What next match?"

"It's a league doc, there are another six matches before the play off." Lorne said.

"No no no. No more basketball for me." She said, wincing slightly as she overworked her jaw.

"But doc you're our weapon."

"Weapon?" She asked as Ronon tensed.

"Sure, after what happened no one is going to risk marking you too close, which means you're going to be free to run riot on the court." Seeing the glare Ronon was giving him the Major changed tact. "Okay, you need time to think about it. We don't play for another three days, so plenty of time to mull it over. In the mean time, how about you come with us to watch the next game? It involves Zelenka and Harrison. It starts in an hour so we could get some food first."

"She's busy." Ronon said shutting the door, leaving Lorne's team standing confused on the other side.

"They an item?" Kemp asked.

"No idea." Lorne said.

"It'd be great if they were." Sanchez commented.

"Didn't take you for a romantic." Lorne said.

"I'm not Sir. It'd be great as no one would dare going near the doc on the court. We'd win for sure."

Back in the room Ronon turned to Jennifer who asked.

"Busy?"

Choosing not to answer with words Ronon leaned down and finally kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Turns out there was an insistent plot bunny for a further chapter so here it is...

* * *

"'bout time you showed up." John said as Ronon entered the gym. "Did you watch those videos I gave you?"

"No." Ronon shrugged.

"Then what have you been doing?" John asked, missing the small smile that crossed Ronon's lips. "Never mind. I'll just start with the basics. This is the ball." John started holding the basketball out to Ronon. "The aim is to get it through the hoop. If you want to travel with the ball you have to bounce it on the ground like so." With that he demonstrated simple dribbling. "Rodney you can pay attention too."

"Thought he wasn't playing." Ronon said.

"I wasn't." Rodney grumbled. "He's making me."

"This is a team thing." John said. "You should all want to play and prove our team is better than all the others."

"Teyla's not playing." Rodney pointed out.

"Teyla is pregnant." John said. "And that is the only excuse that will get you out of playing. So if you have something you want to tell me, now's the time. No? Good."

"Don't we need five?" Rodney asked.

"We do."

"There are only three of us." Rodney pointed out.

"Carter will be here in a moment and Higgs will join us in twenty."

"Higgs?"

"One of the new recruits. Excellent player apparently." John said as the gym doors opened.

"How'd he end up on our team?"

"One of the benefits of being in charge is I have access to all the files, allowing me to identify the college players and get them before anyone else."

"Sorry I'm late." Sam apologised.

"No problem. We were just about to start. So first drill, Ronon, I want to you dribble the ball past Rodney then pass it on to Carter. Rodney, try to get the ball off him." With that he threw the ball to Ronon who bounced it on the ground a couple of times before looking at John who called. "Let's go."

Ronon looked round the court, then at McKay. He then started to bounce the ball and walk it up to Rodney.

"That's it. Remember you want to get past him." John said.

Shrugging Ronon increased his speed and went right through Rodney who bounced off him and skidded along the floor. Ignoring the complaints Ronon threw the ball to Sam before looking back at an irate John who said.

"You are meant to go round him, not through him."

"You said get past him." Ronon shrugged.

"Let me clarify, you are not allowed to touch the other player. Let's try again." John said as Sam threw the ball to Ronon. This time Ronon set off at a run heading towards McKay. When he was a few steps away he growled.

"Move."

Obediently Rodney jumped out of the way and Ronon threw the ball to Sam.

"Rodney what was that?" John demanded. "You are meant to hold your ground."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a genius. That means I'm not going to do something really stupid, like stand in Ronon's way."

"Fine. This time try to get past me." John said looking at Ronon. "And by past I mean round, with no touching."

-00-

"Should you be working?" Ronon asked when he entered the infirmary an hour later.

"I'm fine." Jennifer said turning. Noticing Rodney holding an ice pack to his face Jennifer took hold of Rodney's arm and escorted him to a gurney asking. "What happened?"

"He got in the way of a basketball." Ronon said. Before adding. "I didn't throw it, it was Sheppard."

"You left out the deliberate part." McKay said.

"Okay, let's have a look." Jennifer said prying the ice pack away from Rodney revealing a slightly swollen cheek.

"Does this hurt?" She asked gently touching the cheek.

"Of course it hurts, it's just been hit with a basketball." Rodney shot back. "I thought you were meant to be a doctor." His last comment causing Ronon to growl at him. "What's your problem?" Rodney questioned. "You're an even worse patient than I am."

Before anyone could respond John entered the infirmary causing Jennifer to immediately ask.

"Don't you cause me enough work sparring? Perhaps I should ban you from the gym."

"Sorry doc. Didn't realise his reactions were so slow." John apologised. "How is he?"

"Bad." McKay said. "She said I shouldn't play again."

"No she didn't." Ronon chipped in.

"So nothing broken?" John probed.

"No. There may be some minor bruising. But nothing serious." Jennifer said before looking at Rodney and adding. "You're already stocked up on painkillers so I won't give you anymore. But use what I gave you last week if it gets tender."

"I don't think I can play again." Rodney said looking at John.

"Is he pregnant?" John asked Jennifer, causing the doctor to wonder if she had got a nasty concussion after all.

"What?" She eventually asked.

"Is he pregnant?"

"Colonel have you hit your head?" She asked.

"No. But I have a deal with Rodney so I need to know if he's pregnant."

"Of course I'm not pregnant." Rodney said.

"Good, then stop complaining. We meet again in an hour."

"An hour? That barely leaves me time to eat." Rodney complained.

"Then get moving. Same goes for you Ronon." John said leaving the gym, followed by a complaining Rodney.

"He's taking it seriously." Ronon shrugged.

"So I can see."

"I think it's stupid."

"I picture you more of a hockey guy. Lot's of fights in that." Jennifer smiled.

"Sounds fun." Ronon grinned back before tenderly touching her jaw.

"How is it?"

"Sore. But I'll live. So you have extra practice tonight?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Breakfast tomorrow?" Jennifer suggested.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled before leaving the infirmary.

-00-

"Remember no fouling." John warned Ronon the following day as the match was about to start. "Do not touch Smith." He added noticing the glare Ronon was giving the Captain. "There will be plenty of time to teach him manners during training. Right now we need to win the game and the way to do that is not to foul."

"No promises." Ronon said walking out onto the court.

"Why do I think I'm going to regret listening to Lorne about this whole basketball idea?" Sam asked walking up to John.

"Relax, he's more bark than bite….normally." John said casting a worried glance at Ronon who had decided to ignore team orders and mark Smith. "If it gets out of hand I'll bench him."

As the game started John was surprised with how much support his team was getting from the large crowd and was pleased that his star player, Higgs, seemed to be thriving off it. When the ball finally made its way to Smith's hands John was taken aback with the ferocity of the booing from the crowd. Glancing over he saw Ronon was also surprised and apparently appeased, albeit temporarily.

As the first quarter neared its end John started to relax and worry less about Ronon. But as he stopped watching the former runner Smith seized his chance to goad the Satedan.

"Oh yeah, she wants me." He said glancing at Jennifer who sat cheering John's team. "Has done from day one. The shy thing's just an act." He said before running off to collect a pass. When Ronon reached him he continued. "She spent the whole game coming onto me." This time, growling, Ronon broke free and caught the ball. As Smith approached he said. "She wants me. In fact tonight I'm-"

Before Smith could finish Ronon had had enough and instead of passing the ball to John he hurled it straight at Smith's head, catching the Captain off-guard.

As Smith went down clutching his head Jennifer ran onto the court. As she passed Sam the Colonel looked at Jennifer to ensure she was happy with treating the Captain. Subtly nodding Jennifer knelt next to Smith and said.

"Let me look"

Placing her hands on his face she started to examine the area and ask him which movements hurt.

"I'm fine. That inbred barbarian isn't going to stop me." Smith said clambering to his feet.

Standing to meet him she said. "Until I clear you you're not playing so answer my questions." As she did so Ronon took a step closer ready to pounce if Smith did anything out of line.

She then shone a torch in his eyes with one hand and held his cheek with her other as she looked at his eye.

"Are you experiencing any dizziness?" She asked. When she couldn't hear his response over the crowd she leaned in. As she did so Ronon took another step forward. When Ronon saw Jennifer's eyes widen in shock he was about to step in, but before he had a chance Jennifer quickly brought her knee up and connected with the Captain's groin. As he crumbled the crowd cheered and Ronon stepped up to her grinning.

"You okay?"

"I am now." She smiled back.

"I'm thinking." John said to Sam, who had surprise written all over her face. "That maybe this tournament would run smoother if we banned the doc."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Another attack of the plot bunnies...

* * *

"Okay tomorrow could be the decider." Lorne said as his team listened patiently. "All we have to do is beat Sheppard's team and we are probably champions. If we lose we have to win our next game."

"All?" Jennifer asked dubiously.

"Nothing to it." Lorne smiled. "McKay is dead weight. Sheppard is no better than the rest of us. Carter is okay, but no obstacle. Which leaves us with Higgs and Ronon. Ronon does well by scaring his opponents into submission, so I have devised a couple of tactics to get round that. Higgs is the bigger issue. But seeing how McKay is not really going to contribute I suggest we man mark Higgs out of the game."

"How exactly are you going to get round Ronon?" Jennifer asked.

"By using our secret weapon." Lorne grinned, as did the other males on the team. When Jennifer stared at them blankly Lorne added. "You."

"Me? How? Haven't I lost my secret weapon tag?"

"Doc, Ronon would not try anything funny with you around. So you are going to mark him."

"You want me to mark Ronon?" Jennifer asked incredulously. "Wouldn't I be better against McKay?"

"Absolutely not." Lorne grinned. "You'll keep Ronon distracted. And when you get the ball he won't risk tackling you."

"How exactly am I meant to keep him distracted?" Jennifer asked. When she heard a snort and a groan to her right she turned to see Sanchez rubbing his stomach and Kemp's elbow looking innocent nearby. "What?" She asked, feeling like she was missing something.

"Nothing." Sanchez said trying to look innocent, but failing.

"Doc." Lorne said trying to get Jennifer's attention. "You can distract him anyway you want. You're brighter than the rest of us put together so I'm sure you can think of something."

Before Jennifer could say anything else Cole's voice echoed round the gym as Jennifer's presence was requested in the infirmary.

"Sorry gotta go." She said hurriedly picking up her bag.

"No problem. Make sure you get plenty of rest tonight." Lorne said as Jennifer ran from the gym. As the Major turned back to face the rest of his team Kemp asked.

"You said you had a couple of tactics to get round the Ronon issue. What's the second?" The question brought another smile to Lorne's face as the Major turned and picked up a bag from the bench.

"Well, I thought, seeing it was the decider we should get some proper uniforms for the game."

"Uniforms?" Sanchez asked as Lorne threw the kit out.

"Personalised and everything." Kemp said reading his name on the back of his vest. As he held up Jennifer's he commented. "Ronon's not going to be able to keep his eyes off her."

"But won't she kill you before she wears it?" Sanchez asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Teyla helped design it." Lorne countered. "Besides she'll look great in it."

-00-

"I don't like it." Ronon said as John explained positions.

"Don't like what?" John asked.

"Higgs marking Jennifer."

"She's the weak link. Higgs can exploit that." John explained, again.

"I could mark her."

"I need you to intimidate Lorne. And seeing how I'm in charge, that's how it'll go." John said as he saw Lorne's team enter the gym.

"How did they get uniforms?" He asked more to himself.

"Why don't we have uniforms?" Rodney asked. "Or a good team name."

"Perhaps because we have been too busy practising and working out tactics."

"What tactics? Get ball to Higgs. Higgs scores. Get ball to Higgs. Higgs scores. Not exactly subtle." Rodney countered

"That's not the entire game plan." John countered. "Now can we get back to sorting out the actual tactics? That includes you too Chewie." When Ronon didn't turn back to face the group the group turned to see what Ronon was staring at. Following the Satedan's gaze they saw Jennifer standing next to Lorne, wearing a well shaped, body hugging, vest.

"That's low." John muttered, knowing Ronon's attention would be divided all game.

-00-

As the players took to the court Sanchez pointed to Higgs who was walking towards Jennifer and said. "Looks like Sheppard is ruining your plans."

"True. But look at Ronon. He looks ready to kill Higgs. Perhaps this will work in our favour." Lorne said before adding. "We'll try for five minutes. During which time I'll try to wind the big man up."

"You're either brave, stupid or desperate." Sanchez threw back as he jogged into position.

"Hey Ronon." Lorne said as he stood next to him. In response he just got a grunt. Not to be put off he went on. "Should be a good game, as long as Higgs doesn't try anything with the doc."

"Try what?" Ronon asked turning to face Lorne.

"Well, getting too close. Hand in the wrong place." Lorne suggested. His words causing Ronon to turn and stare at Higgs just as Sanchez was passing the ball to Lorne. With Ronon distracted Lorne dribbled the ball to the hoop and scored.

"What was that?" John asked Ronon. "Focus on the game."

As Ronon stood next to Lorne he growled, knowing he'd been played.

"I wouldn't have had that pairing." Lorne commented, ignoring the growl. "Not with all the rumours."

"What rumours?" Ronon asked, not sure if Lorne was messing with him.

"I don't want to gossip." Lorne replied. "I just hope they're not true. But seeing how close he's getting to her, maybe they are true."

Again Ronon turned to stare at Higgs who was busy taking the ball from Jennifer, from a very close distance. Turning back to Lorne Ronon demanded.

"What rumours?"

"The ones about Higgs being interested in the doc. Romantically. Don't get me wrong he's a good kid, but he doesn't know the rules here yet. Yeah, he should not have done that." Lorne added nodding at Higgs who had just accidently brushed pass Jennifer. Ronon watched and waited.

As Higgs once again got close to Jennifer Ronon ran over and growled at him causing John to call a time out.

"Ronon. Intimidate the other team not your team."

"Tell him to stop touching her. It's not right."

"I haven't laid a finger on her." Higgs protested earning another growl from Ronon.

"Fine. New plan. Ronon mark the doc."

Silently nodding Ronon walked back onto court.

"I like the way you made it sound like you had a choice in that." Sam commented grinning.

-00-

"Hey." Jennifer smiled as Ronon walked over to her.

"Hi." Ronon replied as he became distracted by the kit she was wearing. Realising he was staring he asked. "You having fun?"

"No. You?"

"Don't see the point of the game." Ronon confessed as the whistle blew, although neither felt the need to become more involved in the game. "You want to do something after this? Just us I mean."

"Won't you be tied up in the team bonding meal?"

"Not if I don't go." He said as he got distracted by what she was wearing again.

"Is it that bad?" Jennifer asked looking down. "I'll kill him. He said it looked fine."

"It loo-, you look great." Ronon replied.

Neither of them saw the ball that was flying towards them until it was inches from Jennifer's head. Spotting it just in time Ronon stuck out a hand and punched the ball away as Jennifer ducked. Before Jennifer had a chance to recover Ronon was marching towards Higgs, who had thrown the ball.

"Easy Chewie." John said hurrying over before Ronon did anything to his team mate. However, by the time he managed to get there the referee had already had to intervene.

"Bench now." The burly sergeant ordered Ronon.

"You can't bench him." John protested. "He hasn't done anything."

"He's gone for Higgs twice this game already." The sergeant-referee pointed out.

"Whose in his own team." John countered.

"Precisely. Who knows what will happen when the opposition upset him. He's benched for ten minutes. If he manages not to attack anyone he can come back after that."

"That's not even in the rule book." John protested.

"Colonel Carter put me in charge. My court, my rules." The sergeant replied, the power quickly going to his head. "Of course if you would like to join him…."

"Fine." John said backing away, turning to Ronon he said.

"Bench. Ten minutes. No attacking or threatening anyone. If you are good you can spar with the ref tomorrow."

Shrugging Ronon walked of the court, smiling at Jennifer as he did so, and sat on the bench.

"New plan. Carter you mark Keller." John finished.

-00-

By the time Ronon was allowed back on the court John's team were over twenty points down.

"Okay we need to pull together if we are going to win. That means no attacking your teammates." He said looking at Ronon. "And everyone needs to take part." He added looking at Rodney.

"Alternatively we could concede defeat and go and eat." Rodney suggested.

"Not until we have beaten Lorne." John replied. "So, Ronon you are marking Lorne. Don't fall for his mind tricks this time. Rodney you take the doc. The rest of us will employ a sliding defence. Let's go."

As Rodney joined Jennifer she asked. "Should I be offended that you are my fourth marker of the game?"

"Could be a compliment." Rodney said. "Just to clarify, you are enjoying yourself as little as me aren't you? You have no real interest in the game and you aren't going to run?"

"Were they questions or statements?" Jennifer asked.

"Both."

"Most of what you said was correct."

"Most? What wasn't? Please tell me you're not going to run around."

"Sorry." Jennifer said sympathetically. "I have my orders."

"Which are?"

"Confidential. But there is running. Lots of running." Jennifer said as the whistle blew. The second it did she took off, reluctantly followed by McKay.

After two minutes a breathless Rodney called a time out, the last John had in reserve.

"This had better be good." John said.

"Need doctor. Not sure I'll make it." He wheezed.

"You're marking a doctor." John pointed out.

"She's the one who is making me run."

"Man up McKay." John replied. "Let's go."

Still panting Rodney walked over to Jennifer and begged.

"Please stop running."

"Can't do that. But you could stand still." Jennifer suggested taking off again. This time Rodney stood still until John bellowed.

"Get after her."

Sighing Rodney ran after Jennifer. Just as he reached her she changed direction and ended up tripping over Rodney's foot and falling to the floor.

As she hit the ground an expectant silence fell over the gym as the audience waited for Ronon's reaction.

"Doc? You okay?" Ronon asked dropping down beside her.

"I think so." She said sitting up.

"You sure? I can get a doctor. Take you to the infirmary." Ronon offered, his eyes full of concern.

"Tempting as it would get me out of the game. But I'm okay." Jennifer said before whispering. "Why's the gym so quiet?"

"They're waiting for Ronon to attack Rodney." Lorne explained as he knelt down next to Jennifer.

"Why?" Rodney asked.

"You tripped her." Lorne shrugged.

"It was an accident." Rodney protested. "But I still don't see what that has to do with Ronon attacking me. She did more damage to my foot than I did to her. He should be protecting me not her. I don't understand why he wouldn't protect his team first."

"Of course you don't." Lorne said as Jennifer attempted to stand.

"Easy doc." Ronon said as he stood beside her ready to take her weight.

When she was finally standing a roar went up in the gym, causing Jennifer to redden with embarrassment.

"Sure you're okay?" Lorne asked. "You can sit the rest of the game out."

"No. I'm good." Jennifer said not wanting to let the team down even though she was still moving a little gingerly.

"That's my girl." Lorne smiled, earning a growl from Ronon.

"Just an expression." Lorne smirked holding his hands up defensively.

-00-

When the final whistle blew Lorne walked over to Sheppard who reluctantly offered his congratulations.

"Well played Major. On all levels. I never knew you had it in you to be so devious."

"All the time spent with the IOA had to pay off sometime." Lorne shrugged.

"You do remember the point of this tournament was team bonding?" Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lorne replied.

"Perhaps you could explain why Higgs is afraid to be within fifty feet of Ronon then." Sam said.

"Apparently Ronon has been listening to groundless rumours regarding Higgs and the doc." Lorne shrugged.

"Which I'm sure you didn't spread." Sam said.

"I don't gossip. I told Ronon as much." Lorne replied, knowing he was only buying time.

"Good. In that case you can unspread the rumour you didn't spread. I want Higgs to feel comfortable around Ronon." Sam ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Lorne replied looking slightly sheepish.

"And then, as the winning Captain I think you owe us all a drink." John said. "In the interest of team bonding and all that."

"Yes Sir." Lorne replied as he looked round for Ronon. Drawing a blank he signalled over to Sanchez and asked.

"Have you seen Ronon?"

"Yes Sir. He left."

"What do you mean left?" John asked. "He is meant to be with his team."

"I think he's changed teams." Sanchez replied. "That is to say he was more interested in spending time with the doc. They left together a couple of minutes ago."

"First she starts a fight, then she assaults a player, now she splits up my team. Do I even want to know what will happen in the next match?" John asked.


End file.
